


Group chats: Team RWBY

by Ladyvallhalla



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crack, F/F, Freezerburn - Freeform, Humor, this is super silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyvallhalla/pseuds/Ladyvallhalla
Summary: Team RWBY download an app for chatting on there scrolls. Chats, bants and lots of silliness. (Ao3 only)





	Group chats: Team RWBY

Thank you for signing up to RenChat: Scroll app. Please create a server  
Thank you for creating a server: Server name: -CHAT! CHAT! CHAT!- Please enter the names of people you wish to join your chat.

Blake Belladonna  
Yang Xiao Long  
Weiss Schnee

Thank you. One out of three of these people does not have an account with our app.

Users Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long have been added to your server.

Yang Xiao Long - Ugm, Ruby whats this about?

Ruby Rose - Well, I thought I would make a team RWBY join chat, that way we can talk no matter where we are and if you have something to say to the whole team you don’t have to message us one by one.

Yang Xiao Long - Ruby that’s a great idea!

Ruby Rose - Thought you would like it sis.

Blake Belladonna - Where is Weiss?

Ruby Rose - Seems she’s not got the app. I just sent her a message asking her to sign up for it.

Yang Xiao Long - I’m not surprised.

Ruby Rose - First order of team chat business. As the team leader, I demand all members of this chat to give themselves an awesome username!

Yang Xiao Long changed her name to Sun-Dragon

Ruby Rose - I approve

Sun-Dragon - Thought you might

Blake Belladonna - Ruby do I have too? I can’t think of anything

Ruby Rose changed Blake Belladonna’s name to Ninja-Vanish

Ninja-Vanish - I’m not sure I approve

Sun-Dragon - I do!

Ruby Rose - You can change it if you like Blake but I thought it was cool

Ninja-Vanish - It’ll do for now

Sun-Dragon - Blake translator. I actually think it’s awesome and I’m pretending not to like it

Ninja-Vanish - …

Ruby Rose - I cant think of something for myself

Sun-Dragon changed Ruby Roses name to Adorable-badass

Adorable-badass - Yaaaang!

Sun-Dragon - What? It’s true thou

Adorable-badass - Fine…thanks

Sun-Dragon - <3

Ninja-Vanish - Is that meant to be a heart? Cos it kinda looks like a butt to me

Sun-Dragon - Blake Belladonna how rude XD

Ninja-Vanish - Well, it does just saying.

New user joined the chat: Weiss-Muriel-Schnee.

Sun-Dragon - Wait…  
Sun-Dragon - What?  
Sun-Dragon - OMG!

Weiss-Muriel-Schnee - Why is that my username I didn’t pick that!?

Adorable-badass - Weiss is your middle name Muriel?

Sun-Dragon - I’m dying…

Weiss-Muriel-Schnee - No! I don’t have a middle name, I don’t understand why that is there!

Sun-Dragon - Calm down Muriel

Weiss-Muriel-Schnee - Yang I will kill you! Why is that there? I don’t understand

Adorable-badass - You must have typed it in when you signed up Weiss or it wouldn’t be there.

Ninja-Vanish - Maybe its a glitch in the system

Sun-Dragon - Maybe you’re a glitch in the system

Ninja-Vanish - That makes no sense Yang

Sun-Dragon - I know but it sounded funny

Weiss-Muriel-Schnee - How do I change my name on here, I don’t know how to use this confounded app.

Sun-Dragon changed Weiss-Muriel-Schnee’ username to Muriel

Muriel - Dammit Yang!

Ninja-Vanish - rip Yang, you will be missed.

Adorable-badass - OMG Yang! HAHA

Muriel - Yang Xiao Long! change it this instant!

Sun-Dragon - Wow, Muriel is feisty today XD

Muriel - Yang I swear…

Sun-Dragon - Okay okay, top right-hand corner of the app, little thing that looks like a cog, click it and you can charge your name there in the settings.

Muriel - Thank you…

Muriel changed her name to Weiss

Adorable-badass - So like real talk for a moment. Is your middle name really Muriel?

Weiss - …yes

Sun-Dragon - This is the greatest day of my life

Weiss - I didn’t know it would show up as part of my username when I signed up

Ninja-Vanish - You could have just left the box blank Weiss

Weiss - Well, I didn’t know that I thought maybe it wouldn’t let me sign up if I didn’t put the right information.

Sun-Dragon - You’re really not used to using these kinda things are you princess?

Weiss - Don’t call me that and no I’m not, I have better things to do with my time

Sun-Dragon - Why you here then?

Weiss - because Ruby insisted. She said it was for the team.

Adorable-badass - It is! Team bonding and if you need to contact us quickly as a team.

Weiss - Makes sense I suppose.

Ninja-Vanish - We live together, train together and hang out with each other. I think we bond enough. Ruby even followed me into the toilet once.

Adorable-badass - We were talking! and there is no such thing as too much bonding Blake.

Ninja-Vanish - hmm

Sun-Dragon - Where are you guys right now anyway?

Adorable-badass - Me and Blake are in our room, I don’t know where Weiss is. Where are you?

Sun-Dragon - In the gym with Nora…The girl is stronger then she looks…damn.

Adorable-badass - Where are you, Weiss?

Weiss - I fail to see how that is absolutely any of your business Ruby.

Sun-Dragon - Dont be rude Muriel

Weiss - …

Weiss - If you must know I’m in Vale

Adorable-badass - You went into Vale without telling us? I would have come with.

Weiss - I had some things to take care of, I didn’t think you would be particularly interested.

Adorable-badass - Like what things?

Weiss - Do you have to be so nosy?

Adorable-badass - Sorry

Weiss - Its okay, just had to pick some stuff up, its really no big deal.

Sun-Dragon - Why are you being all secretive about it then?

Weiss - I’m not being secretive, it’s just not a big deal. I had to go to a few shops and buy some things, that’s all, there is no cloak and digger conspiracy, Yang.

Sun-Dragon - Oooh, I get it! Can you do me a favour then, since your there anyway, can you pick me up on of those new vibrators with the rubber tip they just got in the stock.

Weiss - WHAT!?

Adorable-badass - I don’t really get it, but Blake is laughing so hard she nearly dropped her scroll.

Weiss - Yang Xiao Long how dare you imply what I think you’re implying!

Sun-Dragon - Oh chill out Weiss, it was only a joke.

Weiss - I fail to find your particular brand of humour amusing, Xiao Long.

Sun-Dragon - Well, that’s fine. Blake thinks I’m funny, don’t you Blakey?

Ninja-Vanish - I can’t breath

Adorable-badass - I still don’t get it

Sun-Dragon - That my dear sister is because you are too innocent and pure for this world.

Adorable-badass - I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or not

Sun-Dragon - it was intended as one and if I ever found out that you’re not innocent somebody is going to die, horribly.

Adorable-badass - Yang! I know what you’re talking about and you’re not killing anyone

Sun-Dragon - No yet, but sleep with one eye open boys of Beacon!

Ninja-Vanish - What makes you so sure it would be a boy? you shouldn’t make a assumptions Yang. Ruby could like girls.

Adorable-badass - I don’t like anyone! can we please drop this subject!

Sun-Dragon - Oh right! Of course. Thank you for correcting me Blake and don’t worry Ruby if its a girl ill quite happily beat her up too. I’m an equal opportunity offender.

Adorable-badass - Yaaaang…

Ninja-Vanish - Should probably leave Ruby alone now Yang. She is squirming around on her bunk like she’s trying to escape from her own skin and run screaming into the night

Weiss - Now there’s an unpleasant image. You certainly have a way with words Blake

Ninja-Vanish - Thank you

Sun-Dragon - Okay, let’s move on to something more interesting then. Weiss, why are you in Vale?

Weiss - Oh, for the love of…

Sun-Dragon - Come on, if you’re only shopping then whats the big secret?

Weiss - Fine! If you absolutely must know. I’m buying underwear.

Sun-Dragon - I don’t get it, why would you need to buy underwear? you have like seventeen pairs

Weiss - Yang…how do you know the exact number of undergarments I own?  
Weiss - Yang?  
Weiss - Yang Xiao Long don’t ignore me!

Ninja-Vanish - I am extremely entertained right now.

Sun-Dragon - Oh, sorry was busy…So, yeh. Why are you buying underwear?

Weiss - I’m going to ignore the fact that you didn’t answer my question for now!

Ninja-Vanish - I’m slightly disappointed in you Weiss

Weiss - Oh woe is me will this dark cloud of disapproval ever be lifted from above my head. My life will forever be besmirched.

Adorable-badass - You know they say sarcasm doesn’t come across in text but Weiss pulls it off brilliantly.

Weiss - Why thank you, Ruby

Adorable-badass - You’re welcome! BFF!

Weiss - Still no.

Adorable-badass - :(

Sun-Dragon - Getting back to the subject, underpants, why?

Weiss - IF you really must know a large number of my underthings got destroyed.

Sun-Dragon - Mind…places…going…bad

Adorable-badass - I think Yang is broken.

Sun-Dragon - Ladies and gentlemen! Weiss “Muriel” Schnee’s underwear has been destroyed! Now let’s play the guessing game…how? Ruby, you’re up first.

Adorable-badass - They were blown off in a hurricane!

Sun-Dragon - Nice guess! Blake?

Ninja-Vanish - Eaten by Grimm?

Weiss - This is ridiculous and why would I take my underwear off in front of a Grimm?

Adorable-badass - You could use them as a slingshot!

Sun-Dragon - Weiss’ pants are also a slingshot, Ruby that is so you.

Weiss - If you must know, Zwei got into my underwear.

Sun-Dragon - Oh that sly Dawg

Weiss - Yang its not funny! He ripped them all to bits.

Sun-Dragon - Even the light blue ones with the lace?

Weiss - What?

Sun-Dragon - What?

Weiss - Yang Xiao Long!

Sun-Dragon - That’s my name and it’s a great one, but you know what name I also really like?

Weiss - Yang…

Sun-dragon - Yeh Yang, but also ;)

Weiss - Shut up! and stop trying to change the subject!

Ninja-Vanish - Yes, please don’t *Grabs popcorn*

Adorable-badass - *Shares popcorn*

Weiss - I hate you all…

Weiss signed out.

Sun-Dragon - Hope she buys a thong

Ninja-Vanish - I’m telling her you said that.

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened...its very silly but I was in a silly kinda mood. I'll write more if people like it. This was fun to write XD don't forget to give me some love with your sexy ass kudos. 
> 
> Much love Freezerbunnies!


End file.
